Generally, in a current source power conversion circuit, an element with a structure to block reverse conduction needs to be used for a switch circuit. For example, the switch circuit is considered to have a configuration where an IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor) and a diode are connected in series. Such a configuration is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-164140, for example. Further, as a current source power conversion circuit having adopted such a switch circuit made up of an IGBT and a diode, there is known one formed by multiphase combination of circuits ensuring reverse voltage resistance of the IGBT.
Moreover, the current source power conversion circuit is also used as a rectifier circuit of a current source PWM (Pulse Width Modulation). Specifically, this is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-295686.